El secuestro del amor
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ginny va a casarse, pero es secuestrada y obligada a convivir una semana con él... Teniendo la posibilidad de elegir con quien quedarse a fin de cuentas.


_**El secuestro del amor**_

Tarde en la mañana, la madriguera estaba patas para arriba. Sus integrantes estaban de acá para allá, acomodando la casa, lavando los últimos platos del desayuno, terminando de armar sus valijas, etcétera. Todos se preparaban para partir al nuevo continente por una semana. Harían un pequeño viaje en familia a Norte América.

-¡GINNY!... ¡Vamos!... ¡Perderemos el vuelo!- Gritaba Molly.

-¡Vayan Ma...!- Gritó de arriba- Jonh me consiguió chofer propio hasta el aeropuerto, nos vemos allí en media hora.

-¡De acuerdo!... ¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Ustedes también!

Ginny aún no se vestía. Ningún vestido le parecía lo suficientemente cómodo como para viajar varias horas en avión, ni lo suficientemente sofisticado para que su prometido la vea llegar de esa forma, al día siguiente.

-Necesito algo más... informal, o quizás algo...¡DEMONIOS!

Abajo, se escuchó el ruido de la bocina. Era el mercedes negro que la pasaba a buscar para llevarla al aeropuerto muggle. Comenzó a desesperarse. No encontraba nada de lo que quería ponerse. La mayor parte de su buena ropa estaba en su maleta que seguramente ahora estaba colocando el chofer en el auto.

-Bien... el destino quiere que me fastidie, pero no le daré el gusto... iré así, y me cambiaré en el aeropuerto cuando llegue- dijo con una sonrisa inmensa al notar lo brillante de su idea.

Bajó las escaleras, cerró toda la casa, le colocó los últimos hechizos y, junto con su carterita blanca, salió de allí. De inmediato un hombre con traje y gorro de chofer, bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta trasera del mismo.

-Buenos días señorita...

-Buenos días...- Se sentó en el auto y el hombre cerró la puerta. Rodeó el coche y se sentó del lado del volante dispuesto a llevarla a destino.

-¿Se va de viaje?- comenzó a conversarle cuando inició el trayecto.

-Si- sonrió. Ginny era una chica muy sociable y no dudó en comenzar a hablarle, él se había mostrado muy caballero y, además era un viaje largo hasta el aeropuerto, no quería aburrirse- Con mi familia... y mi prometido.

-¿Va a casarse?

-Así es, dentro de una semana... por eso hago el viaje. ¡Hay muchas cosas que preparar aún!- sonrió.

-Y¿a dónde viaja?

-Chicago...

-Linda ciudad...

-¿Conoce?

-Solo un poco... fui allí por trabajo, pero... me tomé ciertas libertades.

-Si... me dijeron que es precioso.

-La ciudad, es como todas... pero los parques, y los museos... si, esos son museos- Ginny sonrió.

-De todas formas no creo que tenga el tiempo...

-Naturalmente. Pero luego de que se case, quizás pueda...

-Oh, no...

-¿No?

-No... no viviré allí. No me alejaría de mi familia y amigos. Por mi parte, pierdo varias cosas, Jonh solo trabaja allí.

-Y... ¿Dónde lo conoció?

-En una fiesta de navidad que organizó una amiga... Pero, él estaba comprometido entonces... y yo, bueno, no estaba interesada en alguien nuevo, así que nunca nos prestamos mucha atención. Luego solo nos reencontramos en otra fiesta y, ambos queríamos dejar atrás ciertas cosas y... nos ayudamos- Hubo unos segundos de silencio- ¡Dios!... Muero de sueño.

-Con gusto la despertaré cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto...

-Muchísimas gracias, por nada del mundo quiero dormir en el avión.

-Sabia decisión- Ella se echó para atrás y se acomodó para dormir.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada en un hermoso jardín, frente a un lago. El sol alumbraba con hermosura y varios pájaros posados sobre los árboles más cercanos, cantaron para ella. La pelirroja sonrió. Pero luego reaccionó. Ese no era el aeropuerto. Se levantó con tal rapidez que el mareo la obligó a volver a sentarse. Observó su alrededor. Allí estaba el mercedes, pero... ¿dónde...¿Cómo...?.

Corrió hacia el auto y lo observó por dentro. No sabía bien que buscaba pero, cuando lo encontrara se iba a dar cuenta. Se sentó en el lugar del conductor y comenzó a buscar las llaves por algún lugar. Debía salir de allí.

-No las encontrarás allí... no suelo dejarlas puestas...- Ginny miró por la ventana y al verlo sonrió.

-¡¡HARRY!!- Salió del auto como impulsada y corrió a abrazarlo- ¡Como me alegra que estés aquí...!. No sé como llegué aquí pero debo volver ahora, el avión, voy a perderlo...

-Ya lo perdiste... salió hace una hora...

-¡¿QUÉ?!... y... y... ¿y mis padres¿Mis hermanos?... ¡deben estar esperándome!

-No, no lo están... les avisé que estabas conmigo, que yo te llevaría más tarde...

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

-¿Quién más sino?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te cases...

-No estoy para bromas...

-Ni yo, es la verdad... no quiero que te cases, no con él... ¡Por eso me hice pasar por tu chofer te traje aquí, a mi casa- sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Me secuestraste!- Harry rió.

-Bueno si quieres verlo así...

-Pero...

-¡Escúchame Ginny...!. No voy a dejar que te cases así como así. No sin antes darme una oportunidad a mí.

-¡Ya es un poquito tarde ¿no crees?!

-Bueno, aún no tienes el anillo así que...

-¡Pero estoy comprometida...!

-No me importa... esta es mi oportunidad, y no la dejaré volar sin más...

-Ahora escúchame tú a mí... está es mi vida y estoy cansada que te interpongas en ella... ¡¡Sabes perfectamente que por nueve años estuve enamorada de ti... LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI...¡¡Y NUNCA HICISTE NADA AL RESPECTO!!... ¡Ahora que por fin consigo lo que quería, que soy feliz y que tengo el hombre que me merezco¿tienes la decencia de intervenir en mi vida e intentar quitarme todo eso?!... ¡¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!!

-No te enojes...

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME ENOJE?!

-¡NO TE ENOJES... SI ESO DIJE!

-De acuerdo, hablemos como gente civilizada... ¡¡LEVAME A ESE INFELIZ AEROPUERTO!!... ¡¡AHORA!!.

-¡No voy a llevarte...!

-¿qué?

-No te llevaré... Sinceramente Ginny... sé honesta contigo misma... De haber tenido tu última oportunidad conmigo... ¿no la hubieras aprovechado?

-Es total y completamente diferente... tú me dejaste ir...

-...y cometí un error... ¡déjame repararlo!

-¡Voy a casarme Harry...!

-¡Voy a perderte Ginny...!- Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya me has perdido otras veces... creo que podrás superarlo...

-Solo quiero intentarlo contigo... solo quiero mostrarte lo equivocada que estás al elegirlo a él... si luego de mi oportunidad, no deseas verme nunca más, genial por ti, no te volveré a ver... pero regálame esta oportunidad... todavía estoy a tiempo... ¡regálame esta semana y me harás el hombre más feliz del planeta...!. No estoy pidiéndote que dejes de casarte (no por ahora), ni que canceles tu viaje, ni que dejes de verlo a él... solo quiero una oportunidad... Nunca nos pasó esto...

-¿qué?

-Esto Ginny... ¡Sentir lo mismo el uno por el otro!... Siempre alguno estaba en otra sintonía...

-ahora yo lo estoy...

-y eso es justamente lo que te pido... que esta semana dejes atrás eso y te permitas amarme como antes así... yo también lo haré...- Ella lo miró fijo. Luego miró el auto y miró su reloj.

-Estoy tarde...- solo dijo.

-Por favor...- se arrodilló ante ella- Déjame seducirte... ¿si?- Ginny se había dispuesto a no mirarlo. Estaba más que enojada con él... Peor que enojada, decepcionada. El Harry que amaba, jamás le haría eso. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Harry con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Si, Ginny había aceptado, pero solo para ver las artimañas del morocho, y arruinarle aquella semana con su inexpresiva cara y su constante malhumor. Solo para enseñarle que uno no siempre obtiene lo que desea en la vida, y que no se merecía ser tratada como Harry la trató tanto tiempo, y peor aún, como la estaba tratando entonces.

-Te mostraré mi casa...

Harry la llevó de recorrido por su, más que casa, mansión. Era enorme, tenía dos pisos, y la mayor parte del segundo estaba ocupado como un invernadero. En el primer piso estaban los dormitorios. Había tres grandes dormitorios en suite, un estudio, cuatro balcones y un hall, luego venía la escalera. En la planta baja, había una enorme sala de estar, con chimenea, televisión pantalla plana, excelentes sofás y muebles que tenían la apariencia de ser carísimos. Allí mismo estaba la escalera. A la izquierda se encontraba la puerta que iba a la cocina... la cual más o menos tenía el tamaño de los cuartos, era enorme y a Ginny que le encantaba cocinar (digna hija de su madre) se le iluminaron los ojos. Era la típica cocina en isla, en la cual colgaban decenas de excelentes cacerolas. Cruzando el la sala de estar y una hermosa puerta de madera, se encontraba el comedor... era simplemente genial. A la derecha de la sala de estar había un inmenso cuarto de baño con toilette, que Ginny no entendía bien para que un baño tan grande. Éste, dentro de sí, tenía un sofá de dos plazas (lo cual no se explicaba en un baño pero quedaba muy elegante) y un aparato de música, al lado de la bañera.

-Tienes... Tienes una casa muy hermosa...

-¡Gracias!- sonrió al escuchar algo salir de su hermosa boca, que no fueran indirectas de odio- ¡Aún no viste la mejor parte!.

La dirigió al comedor y, atravesando la puerta trasera, le enseñó su jardín. Era la viva imagen de lo que Ginny consideraba "El Jardín del Edén". Exóticas plantas lo cubrían y decoraban. Pero la mejor parte según Harry, no era esa... detrás de unos hermosos arbustos con flores rojas, rosas y blancas, se "escondía" una hermosa fuente. Ginny abrió la boca y los ojos, maravillada.

-Esto es... es...

-Solo una fuente...

-¡...Hermoso Harry...¡Es hermoso!

-¿Verdad que si?

-Me encanta, es genial...- Quizás se había olvidado unos segundos de la ira, pero eso... era simplemente perfecto.

-Y hay más...

-¿Más?

-Solo un poquito más...

Le tomó la mano, a lo que ambos le restaron importancia. Salvo por ese choque eléctrico que sintieron ante el roce, a ambos les pareció bastante normal, como si toda la vida hubieran ido de la mano. La llevó por el jardín. Caminaron sobre unas baldosas de piedra hasta...

-¡Una piscina...!

-Muy buena para ejercitar...

-¡Esto es...!

-Y mira... la vista frente al lago, que casualmente es por donde se oculta el sol...

-Apuesto que desde el porche se ve mejor...- Éste se extendía a lo largo de la mitad delantera y del costado de la casa.

-No tienes idea...

La casa de Harry no ocupaba ni un tercio del terreno. Vivía en medio de la nada. El lago era para él solo, la calle para él solo. Era un lugar muy escondido en las afueras de Londres. Los otros terrenos, apenas si estaban cercados.

-¡Te debe haber salido una fortuna!

-La casa quizás... el terreno fue regalo... y eso que es enorme- Ella que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto se puso seria y caminó en dirección a la casa.

-¡Estás loco!- dijo algo molesta.

-¿qué?... ¿Por qué?

-Gastar tanto dinero, tantos lujos... para terminar viviendo solo... Casi podría decir que es patético.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Yo estoy bien!, además... la terminé hace poco, aún no llevó ni dos semanas en ella. Y solo no voy a estar, estarás tú conmigo...

-... Y cuando yo me vaya, tú que harás... ¡Te morirás de soledad!

-Eso no pasará, tú vas a quedarte conmigo...

-¿Piensas secuestrarme por el resto de la vida?

-No, solo esta semana, luego tú solita desearás quedarte...

-Por lo único que desearía quedarme, sería por la casa, no por ti...- Dijo molesta y entrando a la sala de estar. Harry se detuvo en seco y la miró con un enorme sentimiento de desengaño.

-¿Eso crees que hago¿Comprarte con mi casa?

-No sabría decirte, no logro entender ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS CUANDO ME TRAJISTE HASTA AQUÍ!

-Pensaba que TE AMO... ¡Que si es mi última oportunidad para demostrártelo e intentar hacerte entrar en razón, LA APROVECHARÉ...!, pero no entiendo que es lo complicado para ti, eres una chica inteligente.

-¡Quiero estar sola!- Subía las escaleras hasta uno de los cuartos.

-¿Sabes que...¡haz lo que quieras...!

-¡No hay mucho que pueda hacer!

-¿Tan infeliz te hago...¡Dime la verdad...! Porque si esta semana de convivencia conmigo te hará infeliz, entonces... aunque sea mi única oportunidad, no la quiero... no quiero verte siendo infeliz...- Ella lo miró una última vez y terminó de subir las escaleras. Se adentró en su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Él golpeó la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?- preguntó cansina.

-Que me respondas...

-Quiero estar sola...- él abrió la puerta.

-¡Dije que podías irte...¡Vete si te hago infeliz!

-¿Qué pretendes de mí eh...¡Me secuestras trayéndome a tu casa una semana antes de la boda...¡Me convences para que me quede...¡Cuando decido no pelear más por este asunto dices que puedo irme...¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?!. ¡¿QUIERES ACOSTARTE CONMIGO...¡¡Ven total ya estoy aquí, pero eso nunca cambiará lo que pienso de ti, ni mis planes de casamiento ni nada...¡¡PORQUE TU TUVISTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DEJASTE PASAR!!... ¿Qué creíste...¿...Qué cuando me ni bien me dijeras que me habías secuestrado porque me amabas, correría a tus brazos, dejaría a Jonh por un capricho tuyo, que no viajaría y me mudaría contigo...¡Respóndeme porque no entiendo!

-¿Sabes lo que pretendo...? Pretendo que dejes de dudar de mí... Tengo una palabra Ginny, si te digo que quiero seducirte y convencerte que tu casamiento no es el correcto con él, es porque eso haré... no voy a acostarme contigo aquí ni ahora... ¡no quiero hacerlo...! Quiero demostrarte que mi amor es sincero y que estoy arrepentido por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo en vano... ¿Tu crees que no me cuestioné esto millones de veces¿Crees que pensé que sería todo color de rosa?... ¡No!. ¡Sabía que no, porque te conozco!. ¡Sé como piensas¡Sé que sufriste y más sufrí yo al notar lo que dejaba pasar!. ¡Pero hice a un lado la razón y puse mi corazón en esto...¡No podría dejarte ir tan fácil, mi corazón no me lo perdonaría nunca más por no haberlo, al menos, intentado!- Respiró hondo- Sé que ambos tenemos razones para estar enojados... y que esto no será fácil... pero- se acercó y se sentó con ella en la cama- Ambos estamos aquí ya... podríamos intentarlo ¿no?... Ni siquiera te pido o insinúo que le seas infiel a Jonh... sé que no eres así... solo quiero que compartamos esta semana juntos, e intentes sentir por mí, lo que sentiste hace mucho... si eso no vuelve es porque Jonh es para ti... pero si vuelve, quiero estar ahí para aprovechar ese sentimiento, que es lo mismo que en este momento siento yo por ti...-Ella le sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en el día.

-Si¿Por qué no¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¿Te quedarás¿En serio?

-Van a matarme... tengo muchas cosas que organizar, pero... si- Fue él quien sonrió ahora. Se levantó y abrió la puerta- ¿a dónde vas?

-A preparar la cena... si quieres, descansa, luego te despierto...

-No, ya no tengo sueño... pero quiero bañarme...

-Traeré tu maleta.

-¡Gracias!

Y lo que empezó como discordia y una mala idea, terminó siendo quizás la mejor semana de la vida de ambos.

Harry había extendido una manta al lado de la fuente pero frente al lago, con opción a la vista que su pelirroja prefiera. Sobre esta ubicó una canasta que contenía unos sándwich y una tarta. Sacó dos copas y una botella del mejor vino que tenía en su bodega ubicada en el sótano (lugar del cual Ginny no conocía su existencia aún). Era una vista fantástica. Pero todo mejoró para Harry cuando Ginny apareció en el jardín, más hermosa que nunca, con una bella sonrisa, mezcla de sorpresa y de agrado.

-¡Mira eso!

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, claro que si... es hermoso y... muero de hambre.

-No nos demoremos entonces...

Comenzaron a degustar los diferentes bocadillos, a brindar por diferentes banalidades pero controlando la dosis de alcohol que digerían. Hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia. Había tantos temas que tocar ahora que la tensión había desaparecido y ambos se habían olvidado el porque y como habían llegado allí, que no notaron lo rápido que llegó la tarde y con ella, la puesta de Sol.

-¡Ven!- Harry se levantó y tomó la mano de Ginny.

-¿Dejamos esto aquí?

-Luego lo levanto...

-¡Aguarda, yo lo llevo!- Comenzaron a levantar la manta y las pocas cosas que había quedado y las llevaron a la cocina. Harry con un giro de su varita hizo aparecer dos tazas humeantes de chocolate.

-¿Chocolate caliente?

-Perfecto...- extendió la mano y lo tomó. Con su mano libre, Harry la agarró.

-¡Ven!, Vayamos a ver la puesta de sol.

-si...

Ginny se sentó en uno de esos asientos con forma de hamaca, que si bien entraban los dos, Harry prefirió sentarse en la pequeña escalerita (de tres escalones) y apoyarse en la baranda, por lo que Ginny se recostó en el asiento.

-Es precioso...

-¿verdad que si?

-Podría estar toda mi vida así...- suspiró la pelirroja. Bebió un sorbo de su taza- Ouh..! Me quemé...

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo un poquito quemada- sonrió. Él se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Ella, al notarlo sonrió- ¿qué?

-Nada, solo que... te extrañé mucho estos meses...

-Si, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos...

-Si...- Perdió la vista en la puesta de sol.

-Gracias...- solo dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo esto... se que tienes las mejores intenciones y, arruiné la primera parte de todo...

-Tenías tu derecho...

-Lo exageré todo y... en realidad, todo esto es muy romántico y... te lo agradezco. Aunque al principio no lo vi así, aprecio todo lo que haces por mí... me encanta- él sonrió.

-Te lo mereces...- Ambos callaron mirando al horizonte como el sol los abandonaba, a la par que tomaban del chocolate. Unos quince minutos después, el sol ya prácticamente no se veía y las luces externas se habían encendido.

-Hace un poco de frío...

-¿quieres entrar?

-No...- Miró el jardín y vio las luces de la fuente y la pileta, se veían espléndidas- Aquí está lindo.

-Entonces,_"Accio Mantas"_- Le sonrió.

-Si, eso está mejor...

Ambos se quedaron tapados allí, disfrutando del silencio que con el otro compartía. Disfrutando aquella armonía... No se animaban a romper el inmenso silencio. Y tampoco se animaban a dejar de mirarse de a ratos. Era muy especial todo aquello. Llegó un momento en el que ambos se quedaron dormidos, en paz.

Harry despertó algo incómodo. La posición que, inexplicablemente, había mantenido toda la noche, no parecía, y en efecto, no fue la más cómoda para su cuerpo. El cuello casi no lo podía mover. Se levantó con cuidado. La pelirroja no estaba allí. Quizás se había despertado por la noche y decidió acostarse en una de las camas. Así que se adentró en la casa y subió las escaleras, pero no estaba allí tampoco. Cuando millones de opciones comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, una sola pareció resaltar entre todas...

-...Se fue...

Se sentó en la escalera apoyando sus codos en sus muslos y tapando su cara con ambas manos. _"Se fue"_ se repetía. _"La perdí"_. Había sido perfecto mientras duró pero¿por qué debía durar tan poco?. Cuando lo creyó todo perdido, escuchó que era llamado... en efecto, Ginny lo llamaba desde abajo.

-¿Gin?

-¡Harry baja...! Ya está el desayuno...

-¿Qué?- Bajó las escaleras.

-Me levanté antes y fui a la cocina a preparar algo que comer...

-Pensé que...

-¿...me había ido?- rió con ironía- ¡Yo también tengo palabra¡una semana es una semana!- Quizás no estaba todo perdido. Quizás esa semana era todo lo que ambos necesitaban para volver a sentirse enamorados.

-Y... ¿Qué cocinaste?

-Comida sana... tu y yo vamos a llevar una vida sana...

-¿qué?

-Toma tu jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y allí tienes tus tostadas con queso... Luego de desayunar saldremos a correr así que ponte ropa cómoda.

-Señor, si señor- se burló.

-Mientras desayunas, me cambiaré... ¡no tardes!

Una vez listo ambos, comenzaron a correr por la calle que no era transitada por nadie, de hecho, era de tierra. Ambos iban en silencio. Solo pensando sus cosas, hasta que Harry habló.

-¿Cuánto piensas correr?

-Solo cuatro kilómetros...

-¡¿qué?!

-¿te compras una piscina para ejercitar pero no eres capaz de correr cuatro kilómetros?

-Dios sabe que no es lo mismo... Además serán ocho... como te conozco, querrás volver de la misma forma.

-Exacto...

-Recuérdame comprar un par de caballos- Ginny rió.  
Ambos volvieron exhaustos. Harry más que Ginny. Ésta parecía tener una energía inagotable ya que luego de aquello, insistía a Harry que se pusiera su traje de baño y fueran a nadar.

-¿Cómo quieres bajar esos rollitos?

-¡Yo no estoy gordo!- se quejó.

-Pues no tendrás ese físico toda la vida, a menos que te cuides... Yo estoy ayudándote a cuidarlo...

-No les hagan caso niños, está un poquito loca por los ocho kilómetros- le hablaba a sus más que marcados abdominales.

-Un día, esos niños crecerán, y como todos, van a desaparecer- le guiñó un ojo- Te aconsejo los disfrutes o comiences a ejercitarlos...

-No, tú disfrútalos...- ella sonrió.

-Eres un niño...- Ella entró al baño y a los dos segundos salió en bikini- tu haz lo que desees, pero sino vienes, te toca cocinar por el resto de la semana...- Le dijo siendo más que consiente de cuanto odiaba Harry cocinar.

-Ohhh...- se quejó- De acuerdo...

Pasaron más de dos horas allí. No ejercitaron para nada, simplemente se divirtieron. "Que el ejercicio se haga solo", decían. Ambos salieron agotados.

-¿Sabes...? Más que hambre, muero de sueño. Iré a dormir una siesta¿te parece?- Le dijo Ginny.

-Ok, te acompaño...

-¿qué?

-Bueno, tu me invitaste, yo te digo bueno...

-Yo no te invité...

-Dijiste¿te parece?, Eso en mi mundo es una invitación...

-Pero tu mundo es un mundo aprovechador...

-Así es la vida...

Ninguno volvió a quejarse, no les importaba dormir juntos. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto que era ocupado por Ginny. Se quitaron los calzados y los abrigos, y se adentraron en las sábanas.

-Creo que es lo único rescatable de hacer ejercicio...

-...la siesta- completó Ginny divertida- ¿por qué crees que hago ejercicio?

-Pues yo luego debo bañarme¿te parece?- Ginny lo miró y sonrió.

-No... no me harás caer de nuevo...

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Se abrazaron y durmieron más que solo dos horas. Fue tan armonioso todo eso que ninguno pudo despertar. El hecho de estar cansados, cómodos, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración tranquila del otro, era algo muy difícil de explicar con palabras, pero se sintieron genial.

Despertaron al otro día y se sonrieron.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días...

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelentemente bien¿qué tal tú?

-Igual... pero, muero de hambre... y me duele todo, no me harás correr hoy ¿verdad Gin?-Ella lo miró con lástima.

-Solo por hoy...- él le sonrió y besó su frente. Él sacó sus brazos de alrededor de ella con intención de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió y volvió a colocar sus brazos en su cintura- ¡Un ratito más...!- se quejó. Él sonrió.

-Eres hermosa...- bajó la vista a sus labios¿sería entonces el momento?. Él dijo que no engañarían a su prometido y su palabra valía oro. Sin embargo no paraba de acercase a su boca. Ella lo notó y no se alejó. Justo antes de besarla se separó- Tú cámbiate, yo preparo el desayuno ¿si?

-De acuerdo...- Harry tomó sus zapatillas y salió del cuarto- ¡Que cerca estuvo...!- dijo en voz semi-alta- Quizás todavía no era el momento... ¿qué voy a hacer con mi vida?- dijo preocupada.

El teléfono de Harry sonó. Él mismo atendió.

-¿Harry?

-Si¡Ron!

-¡mi hermana¡Dime que está ahí!

-Está aquí...

-¡Gracias al cielo...¿Tu estás bien?

-De diez...

-Entonces... ¡¡VOY A MATARTE CUANDO LLEGUE DEGENERADO!!

-Calma Ron...

-¿Calma¡¡Te la llevaste!!

-El fin justifica los medios... ¿cómo la haría recapacitar sino?

-¡Voy a matarte...¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla ¿de acuerdo?!

-¡Hey...!

-¿DE ACUERDO?

-No haré nada que ella no desee, lo sabes perfectamente...

-Si, por eso la secuestraste ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Fue caso de fuerza mayor... La amo¿cómo demostrárselo sino¡Tu lo sabías!

-Pero no sabía que ibas a secuestrarla... ¡cuando me lo dijiste, no te creí capaz de tal cosa!

-Aquí me tienes... ¡Te corto debo prepararle el desayuno!

-¿qué? Pero... ¿qué?

-Adiós cuídate y besos a mi suegro...- cortó.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Ginny bajando las escaleras, quien había escuchado y entendido la conversación a la perfección.

-Tu hermano... Allá estaban preocupados.

-¿Les dijiste que me devolverás para el día de la boda?

-No sé si quiera devolverte...

-Harry...

-No, no les dije... porque es algo que sigo pensando yo...

-Pero...

-¿Podemos no preocuparnos de eso ahora?

-Tienes razón... Ayer la pasé genial- cambió de tema- me encantó dormir contigo...

-Y a mí, casi que podríamos repetirlo ¿no crees?

-No te hagas el listo...

-No, no... lo digo en serio... dormir juntos. Ayer no pasó nada, no tiene porque pasar tampoco nada... solo dormir.

-Aprovechas cualquier movida para ganar terreno ¿no?

-Solo soy sincero con lo que pienso... si crees que está fuera de lugar de acuerdo, pero yo no lo veo mal...

-Luego lo resolvemos... ¿sabes que tengo ganas de hacer?

-¿qué?-_"¿Casarte conmigo¿Dejar al estúpido¿Vivir conmigo¿Escaparnos?"_.

-Bueno, no digo comprarlos pero podríamos buscar caballos por aquí y, una cabalgata no le hace mal a nadie...

-Es verdad... pero¿dónde voy a conseguir dos caballos mansos?

-Bueno, ese es un problema... mejor... ¿por qué no me enseñas a manejar el mercedes?- él la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Se supone...

-Me refiero¿has manejado antes?

-No...

-Entonces, estás loca...

-¿qué¿por qué?

-Porque eres una inexperta, sin ninguna base y ese es un auto muy bueno...

-¡Vamos...!

-¡No...!

-¡Te cocino yo!

-Vas a tener que proponer algo mejor que una cena para que te deje manejar ese bebé...

-Vamos es un auto...

-Exactamente...

-De acuerdo, si te dejo dormir conmigo como ayer¿me enseñas?- él la miró fijo. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ceder.

-Agradece que soy muy bueno...

-Y que no te resistes a mis encantos...

-Si, pero quien ríe último ríe mejor, verás quien será la que no se resista después...

-Ya lo veremos... ahora¡enséñame!

Harry y Ginny estuvieron luchando una hora hasta que entendió lo básico y otra hora más, hasta que supo ponerlo en práctica con naturalidad. A decir verdad, Harry creyó que su auto sufriría muchos percances, pero no fue así. Ella supo controlarse y cuando decía que algo podría dañarlo, no lo hacía porque estaba segura que Harry se enojaría con ella.

-No fue tan malo ¿viste?

-Es verdad, pero no quiere decir que va a repetirse así que no intentes siquiera insistir...

-Bueno... pero valió la pena...

-Si, ahora debes cocinarme... Mientras iré a darme una ducha...

-Okay...

Luego de comer la exquisita comida que Ginny había preparado con esmero, y de saborear el helado que Harry compró con anterioridad, ambos se sentaron frente a la tele a ver alguna película, acompañados por una taza de café cada uno. El teléfono sonó. Harry se levantó a atender.

-¿si?

-¿Ginny?- preguntaron del otro lado.

-No¿quién habla?

-Jonh... ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-¡Jonh!- dijo en voz alta, Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió a donde Harry estaba pero este no le dejaba tomar el teléfono- Lo siento... Ella no está aquí...

-¡Harry!- Le susurró enojada.

-¿Cómo que no...? sus hermanos me dijeron que si...

-Pero no... ella no...- Ginny le arrebató el teléfono.

-¡Cielo!- Lo saludó- No, es Harry que estaba bromeando- Lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar y arruinar lo poco que había logrado en esos días?- Estoy bien si... ¿Ir para allá?- Harry la miró con el semblante serio- Pero... no, no puedo... emm... porque tengo que arreglar un par de cosas, estoy segura que mi mamá arreglará allá... ¿Qué salga mañana...? Pero...- Del otro lado del teléfono, Jonh parecía estar haciéndole una escena de celos, por la cara de Ginny y porque no la dejaba hablar- Pero...- Harry decidió que era mejor sentarse a ver la tele, por lo que le subió el volumen para no escuchar lo que decían- Es que no puedo... ¡Si, claro que si!- Pero era inevitable no escuchar- ¡Si, Más que nada quisiera estar allí contigo pero...¡¿Harry le puedes bajar el volumen?!- él obedeció ofuscado y refunfuñando- Oye, desearía no haberme atrasado pero ya sucedió ya está... nos veremos el sábado lo prometo... ¡Yo también¡Adiós!- cortó. Un inmenso silencio (a excepción del ruido de la tele) se presentó en el cuarto. Ella se sentó en lugar que ocupaba antes, pero Harry no volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su regazo. Ella lo miraba de reojo. Él solo miraba la tele, serio.

-Creo que me voy a dormir...- Se levantó y subió las escaleras dejándolo sola. Ginny no entendía nada. Subió a su cuarto dispuesta a costarse pero Harry no estaba allí como habían quedado, así que lo buscó en el cuarto del morocho. Tocó la puerta. No contestó así que entró de todas formas.

-¿Harry¿Podemos hablar?- El salió del baño ya cambiado para dormir.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A mí?, A mí nada...

-Y¿por qué actuaste de esa manera allí abajo?

-No lo sé, tú dime... ¿por qué actuaste como si fueras feliz estos días¿Por qué actuaste como si te estuvieras divirtiendo?

-No estaba actuando...

-Entonces ¿por qué le dijiste a él que deseabas más que nada estar allí¿qué deseabas más que nada "no haberte atrasado"¡Te escuche!- Se acostó tapándose con las sábanas.

-No se lo dije porque así lo sintiera...

-Claro solo se lo decías para que no se preocupara...

-¿Dime como actuarías tú en su lugar...? Tu prometida no está en tu país cuando prometió ir, no viajó cuando prometió viajar, no llegará cuando prometió llegar... sino que caerá el día justo de tu boda, si es que cae, porque tú no sabes nada... y peor aún ¿cómo reaccionarías si te enteras que está con el chico que tu sabes amó mucho antes y durante mucho más tiempo que a ti¿cómo reaccionarías sabiendo que puedes perderla?... ¡No quise darle ese disgusto...! No es necesario...- Se calló.

-Aún cuando lo que hayas hecho está bien, PARA EL- aclaró- no me gustó ni medio y no hay nada que puedas hacer... Ya estoy de malhumor.

-Es absurdo...

-Pero es lo que siento...- Se sentó en la cama y ella, quitándose los zapatos, se sentó también tapándose- Siento que te pierdo Gin...

-No vas a perderme...

-...siento que todo lo que planeé para tenerte no rinde y que, llegado el sábado te irás... ¡no quiero que eso suceda!

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo eh?... Me quedé por tí, me divertí por tí, dejé de ir a Chicago por ti¿qué más quieres que haga?

-Que lo pienses... de verdad, no siento que lo estés pensando...

-No lo quiero pensar...

-¿Por qué¿Acaso tienes miedo de encontrar algo mejor?

-Tengo miedo de que lo que sientes por mí sea solo capricho...

-¿Cuándo me tomé tantas molestias por un capricho?

-Quizás ahora...

-Solo haz una cosa más por mí... Si crees que puedes cambiar de parecer y, hay alguna posibilidad de que te quedes conmigo, entonces quédate... pero, si no lo crees ni remotamente posible... No quiero que te quedes más tiempo por mí, dándome ilusiones o haciéndome creer que puedo conseguir algo mejor de mi vida.

-No puedes pedirme eso Harry... ¡estás apresurándome!

-No me has dado una sola señal, ni de querer quedarte, ni de querer dejarme...

-¿Eso es lo que quieres...¿Una señal?

-Si...- Ella se levantó tomó sus zapatos y se fue del cuarto- Bueno... no era exactamente eso pero... ¿Se irá?- Pensó con angustia- Pero... ¿Así como así?- A los dos minutos Ginny volvió, vestida para dormir. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó- ¿Qué...¿qué haces?

-¡Esta es mi señal!

-Pero...- Volteó a mirarlo enfadada.

-Dijiste que eligiera entre quedarme e irme... ¡aquí estoy¡Es todo lo que puedo darte como señal!- Se volteó dándole la espalda y apagó la luz.

-¿Te quedas...¿eso quiere decir que...?

-No quiere decir nada... Quiere decir que me forzaste a darte una señal y es lo único que tengo...

-Ginny... ¡Vas a quedarte...¡¡Vas a...!!- Harry se lanzó a abrazarla...

-Si... ¡basta!- volteó al mismo momento que era abrazada. Sus rostros eran separados por sus narices nada más.

-Que... ¡Que alegría!- le susurró- Me haces más que feliz...

-¡Ya...!- intentó salirse del abrazo pero él no la dejó.

-Tú... ¿Me amas?- Preguntó directamente Harry. Ginny lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo mentirle?, eso era lo único que pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me amas?

-¿cómo me preguntas eso?

-¡Tienes razón...¡lo siento!- se separó- Te estoy apurando...- se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿qué haces?

-¡Quédate aquí si quieres!, Yo... no puedo dormir aquí...- salió y se dirigió al tercer cuarto vacío. Ginny cada vez lo entendía menos. Ella que se hacía la difícil para que la besara pero... él era todo un caballero y le daba su tiempo... ella no quería tiempo. ¡Ella quería estar con él!. Se levantó y lo siguió.

Cuando entró al cuarto él estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba. Ella entró con sigilo y se acostó a su lado, luego volteó y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿qué...?

-Te prometí que dormiríamos juntos, y eso haremos...- él sonrió y la abrazó también. Se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Ginny besó su nariz.

-Buen día dormilón...- él la abrazó más a él.

-Hola princesa...

-¿Vamos a correr?

-¿Qué?

-Dale...

-Mmm... no, mejor no...

-¡Vamos!, Abajo está tu jugo...- él abrió los ojos y la miró. Que hermosa sensación despertar a su lado.

-¿cuándo te levantaste¡No te sentí!

-Hará una media hora...

-¡Oh...!- La abrazó más.

-Harry...

-Pero...No, mejor descansemos un rato más...- Giró para abrazarla de un costado y poder mirarla- No tienes idea de lo hermoso que es despertar a tu lado...- Ella sonrió lo que generó que Harry canalizará su vista en ese par de labios y, volviera a acercarse como imán a ellos. Ella, otra vez, no se alejaba, esperando el beso. Cuando él estaba a pocos centímetro...- De acuerdo, corramos...

-No, no ¡aguarda!- Lo abrazó y retuvo ella ahora.

-¿qué?

-Ibas a besarme...

-No es cierto...

-Claro que si... Es la segunda vez que estás a punto de besarme y te vas...¿por qué?- él se levantó- ¿por qué Harry?

-Porque no te quiero apurar...

-Eso no es apurarme...

-Y porque no si tu quieres...

-¿Que te importa si quiero o no?

-Le dije a tu hermano que no haría nada que no quisieras tú...

-Claro... Y ¿desde cuando haces lo que le prometes a Ron?

-¡Hey...! Además te prometí a ti que no engañarías a Jonh...

-No... tu dijiste que no me pedirías a mí, que le sea infiel...

-¿Qué insinúas?- Ella torció los ojos y se abalanzó a besarlo.

Fue algo quizás inexplicable. La forma en que sus labios se encontraron. Todas las dudas que surgieron entre ellos dos. Las inseguridades que aparecieron ante la posibilidad de considerar estar juntos. En realidad, ambos estaban más que seguros que no sería lo mismo, que a partir del primer abrazo cuando Ginny bajó del auto, se necesitarían por el resto de las vidas.

-¡Vamos Harry!... ¡Allí está tu casa!... ¡Ya termina el recorrido!

-Fueron los diez kilómetros más exhaustantes de mi vida...

-¡Vamos...! Te preparo un jugo al llegar...

-¡Más te vale!

Llegaron un poco retrasados ya que Harry se detuvo unos segundos antes. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta de la sala de estar, él se detuvo a respirar.

-Bien... Tú... haz el jugo... yo... voy...arriba...

-Te lo llevo... ¡ve!... ¡Sube corriendo vamos!

-¡Basta!- Se quejó- ¡Hubieras sido buena entrenadora para Duddly!

Llegó a su cuarto y se bañó superfluamente. Al salir, Ginny ya estaba sentada en la cama con el vaso de jugo.

-¡Genial!- Lo tomó y lo bebió de un sorbo.

-¡Provecho!

-Gracias...- sonrió y dejó el vaso a un lado- Ginny... lo siento...

-¿qué?

-Esto...- La tomó y la besó abrazándola. Ella le correspondió al beso de la misma manera. Pero fue ella quien comenzó a quitar su camisa recién puesta.

-Y yo lamento todo lo que tengo pensado hacerte...

Fue inevitable que ambos se unieran de esa manera. No podían ocultar por más tiempo todo lo que el otro causaba en ellos. Se amaban incluso más que antes. Se amaban y no podrían hacer nada al respecto, más que aceptarlo.

-Te amo...- Le dijo Harry entre besos.

-Yo también te amo Harry...

Harry despertó pero Ginny ya se había levantado. A los segundos apareció en su cuarto.

-¡Vamos Harry¡Levántate!

-¿Qué?

-Levántate es tarde...

-¡Hola¿No?

-Hola... ¿puedes levantarte?

-¿por qué?

-Debes llevarme al aeropuerto¿recuerdas?

-¿qué?

-Hoy es el día de mi boda, quedamos una semana...

-pero...

-¡Te espero abajo...¡VAMOS!

Harry no entendía nada. Si, era verdad ese era el día de su boda, pero ¿acaso él había sido su despedida de soltera?. No entendía. Pero él lo había prometido. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras.

Ambos se subieron al mercedes.

-Creí que no te irías- comenzó a hablarle mientras arrancó el auto e inició el viaje al aeropuerto.

-Harry, prometí estar allí el sábado... ¡hoy es sábado!

-Pero¿que pasa con nosotros?

-Lo lamento yo... debo ir a Chicago y...

-...Casarte- Ambos guardaron silencio hasta llegar al aeropuerto- No voy a bajar...

-Toma algo conmigo ¿no quieres?

-No, no tengo ganas... pero¡que tengas un excelente vuelo!

-Por favor...- él se bajó del auto y lo bordeó hasta pararse frete a ella.

-Elige Ginny... ¿Te vas o te quedas?. Estoy dándote a elegir entre... casarte hoy o, preparar los planes de NUESTRA boda para cuando tu desees...

-No puedo Harry... Prometí estar allí y voy a cumplir mi promesa...

-como siempre...

-exacto...

-Entonces debo irme...- Besó su mejilla- Cuídate y, buen viaje...

-¿No vendrás?

-¿Tu que crees?- Le dijo con sarcasmo- No voy a ir a verte casar con otro... lo siento- Encendió el auto y se fue dejándola allí.

Pasaron dos días de la partida de Ginny. Seguro estaría besándolo hasta el cansancio, o dándole explicaciones de lo que había pasado aquella semana, a su ahora esposo. Deseó parar de pensar en ella un instante pero era inevitable, toda la casa tenía su olor. ¿por qué?... ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito?. ¿Habría caminado de acá para allá echando perfume por la casa para torturarlo?. Como detestaba sentirse tan patético. Se preparó un jugo lo cual también le hizo recordarla. Odiaba haberse arriesgado tanto en vano.

-Sabías que era una posibilidad...- se decía.

-¡que me importa...¡¡LA QUIERO DE VUELTA!!

Llegó la tarde, y con ella la puesta de sol, lo que, para variar también hizo recordarla. Se sentía uno de esos estúpidos que vivían de los recuerdos, como los odiaba, y ahora él mismo era uno de ellos.

Estaba recostado en el pasto en forma de cruz. Con el sol pegando en su cara. El día no podía ser más bello, más cálido de lo que ya era. Pero no le importaba. Al siguiente segundo, sintió como era abrazado. Eran sus brazos. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Gin¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Vine por tí!

-¿qué?

-Ya estoy libre para tí...

-Pero... Te fuiste...

-Me fui porque debía avisarle a Jonh y a mi familia... no podía quedarme cuando todos estaban allí para mi boda...

-Pero... ¿por que no lo dijiste?

-Porque no preguntaste...

-Si te pregunté...

-Me preguntaste si quería quedarme contigo te dije que no podía... debía irme... Pero... ya estoy aquí y... ¿me volverías a preguntar aquello de mi elección?

-Es lógico que no te casarás hoy así que... ¿Te casarías conmigo cuando lo desees?- Ella le sonrió.

-Claro que me casaría contigo...- Lo besó.

-Ginny ¿me amas?

-Más que a nada en el mundo...

-¡Yo también te amo...¡Pero me hiciste sufrir!- Se levantó molesto...

-Pero ¿que esperabas...¡Fui secuestrada!- rió- Tenía que cobrármela- Lo corrió y se interpuso en su camino- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!- Lo besó- ¡Sabes que no puedes enojarte conmigo!

-Es verdad... ¡Yo también, yo también, yo también, yo también, yo también, yo también!

¡EL FIN!

* * *

Un one-shot un poco más que largo... pero empecé a escribirlo y me ocupó un montón. Es como que tenía la idea pero cuando lo empecé a escribir hoy dije "Lo voy a terminar en un solo capitulo"... y bueno... fue un lapsus de inspiracion, ojala guste... BESOS 


End file.
